


welcome to hell

by Yesiamthesquip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Welcome to Hell AU, also angst, but still losts of fluff, everyone else is too pure, i swear this wont be super suicidaly but it might be a little so tw for that im sorry, michael and jeremy never met in this au, squip is a bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamthesquip/pseuds/Yesiamthesquip
Summary: jeremy heere is now dead. he was ready to give in to the depths of hell for what he has done, but now hes been assigned to haunt another kid named michael mell instead. what could go wrong?based off a welcome to hell au made by myself and a friend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i wasn't going to keep making new fics since i already have two others but whoops here we are. this is a very exposition chapter but the next one goes straight into plot so enjoy! remember if you ever have anything you need to say come talk to me on tumblr (@yesiamthesquip) inbox is always open!

Jeremy had made a lot of mistakes in his life. He regrets signing up for the school play. He regrets not studying a lot. He regrets taking a homicidal computer pill that drove him to the brink of insanity which ended up with him killing his father. 

 

So yeah, today wasn’t the best day.

 

Jeremy had just finished burying his father, and he turned to the hole dug next to his. Jeremy took a seat on the ground and let the voices overwhelm him.

 

_ “This is all your fault” _ his squip taunted. “ _ You could have just listened to me but no, now look where we are”  _ he sneered as he gestured to his father's grave. 

 

The grave wasn’t anything special, jeremy couldn’t make him  his own tombstone. Guilt filled jeremy as he stared at the hole he had just filled. He did this. He killed his own father for no good reason. All jeremy wanted was to drive his squip out but all that happened was he drove himself insane. 

 

_ “You’re better off dead” _ the squip said as he leaned over jeremy.  _ “This is for the best you know”  _ jeremy felt hot tears in his eyes as he glared at the squip. “This is all your fault! You can’t blame everything on me!” he choked, afraid to move. The squip leaned in closer until his wild electric blue eyes met jeremy’s soft gray ones.  _ “I’m not the one holding the knife though, am i?” _

 

Jeremy looked down at his still bloody hands and the knife he held in them. His eyes burned looking at it, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

 

_ “It’s not like anyone will miss you” _ the squip sneered once again.  _ “Just go on with it” _

 

Jeremy couldn’t take it anymore. He thought the squip would help him. Maybe he would make friends, be popular. That didn’t happen. All he became was a homicidal freak who killed the only person who attempted to care for him. Jeremy was completely alone. All he needed to do now was leave. 

 

Jeremy stood up and walked over to the hole he dug himself. It hurt him too much to look at it, so he turned around, only to face the squip, who was waited expectantly for jeremy to finish the job. 

 

It was over quicker than jeremy thought. He shoved the knife right into his chest, the last thing he saw was a rush of blood flowing out of him and the squip quietly laughing. All he could taste was metal and his vision was fading quickly. Jeremy felt himself fall into the hole as he allowed himself to be consumed by the darkness. This was it. It was all over. Jeremy would finally be done. 

 

Except it wasn’t, and jeremy was far from done.

  
  


************

 

Jeremy awoke to bright white lights all around him. He winced, waiting for the light to dim and the room to become clearer. Soon enough, jeremy could make out enough details to notice this was an office. He was sitting in a chair with the squip of all things in a chair next to him, and a big man stood in front of the desk separating himself from the two of them.

 

“Welcome to hell!” the man said.

 

“Hell?” jeremy’s voice came out weak as he looked around more. The office was very plain, completely blank walls with nothing but boring office decor you would see in an everyday cubical. 

 

“Sorry about the mess, i’m in the middle of remodeling at the moment” the man admitted. “Hell is...a but of a mess right now.” 

 

The squip laughed and jeremy turned and glared at him. How was he here too? Jeremy thought he finally got rid of the thing, but he guesses it may never go away. 

 

“I assume you know why you’re here?” the man asked the two of them. “.....is it because i killed my dad and then myself” jeremy said quietly. “Correct” the man cheered as he got up and began sifting through cabinets. 

 

“I have to admit kid, i like your spunk” the man started, “you remind me a lot of myself”. Jeremy remained quiet as he shifted awkwardly in his seat. “I like you kid” the man said, finally fishing out the file he had been searching for. “I want to offer you a deal.”

 

“What kind of deal? Like a deal with the-”

 

“No not a deal with the devil. A job offer” the man said, and jeremy looked confused. 

 

“Hell may be quite a wreck right now, but i still have a quota to fill. Which is why i offer you both the opportunity to help me with my job.” jeremy leaned forward, awaiting more. “I want you both to become demons it will be your job to bully, pester, and annoy your assigned person until they...you know” the man said, and jeremy’s eyes widened. “You mean we are going to kill people?” he said shocked. The man laughed. “Not exactly, just get them to do the job themselves” he said. 

 

Jeremy didn’t really like the idea. He didn’t want to hurt other people anymore. He was ready to just live through hell forever and give in for all his mistakes. But he never got to say that, because the squip spoke up for him.

 

_ “We would both love to take you up on your offer” _ the squip said and jeremy jumped out of his seat. “What!” he said, but the man paid no attention to him as he slid the file he picked out over to the squip. “I’m glad to hear it! This is your first assignment! I look forward to hearing more from you!” he said.  _ “Thank you sir” _ the squip said formally. “Please, call me reyes” the man shot back. 

 

It was like the man had stopped acknowledging jeremy at all. Before he could get any more words out, the squip had dragged them out of reye’s office, and they appeared back on the street. 

 

“What the hell man! I don’t want to do this!” jeremy screamed at him, but the squip didn’t seem to care. “ _ We don’t have time for this jeremy. I don’t want to waste away in that god forsaken place because you feel bad, we need to get to our first assignment” _ the squip scolded him. Realizing he had no choice, jeremy followed the squip down the road to a bus stop. “So who is this person we need to kill” jeremy said annoyed. The squip looked back down at the file to read the name.

  
_ “Just some punk kid named michael mell” _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy is starting to try and piece together who michael is, but michael wants nothing to do with him, until he sees that hes a ghost, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im so glad that you loved the first chapter! remember that if you have any comments or questions about this story/this au, my tumblr (yesiamthesquip) is always open so if you want to say anything go ahead! enjoy the chapter!

Jeremy took his time examining the file they were given. Michael was 16 years old, male, and a junior at middleborough high school. He didn’t have any interesting qualities or facts, and the squip deemed him “ _ boring but, a good place to start” _

 

Jeremy was not enjoying the idea of having the squip around. The squip put them into this mess, and all jeremy wanted was out. The squip could sense this, and jeremy could see the squips shoulders drop.  _ “I know this isn’t exactly what you wanted to happen, but i’m sure this will be good. For the both of us _ ” he reassured. No matter how much he hated the squip, he was always good at soothing jeremy. _ Maybe that’s why jeremy was so easily manipulated by him.  _

 

They stood alone on the side of the curb for what felt like forever, with the squip waited patiently and jeremy wondering what he was doing there. Not very long after, jeremy could see a figure in the distance. As the figure got closer, jeremy recognized the person from the paper in front of him. It was michael

 

Michael looked identical to his photo in the file. Soft brown hair, bright red hoodie, and massive headphones. He approached the bus stop and leaned up against the stop sign, not even giving a glance to jeremy or the squip. 

 

Jeremy was first of all intrigued. Usually you don’t ignore people when you are at the same stop as them, but then again jeremy hadn’t gone to school in a while after the squip made him drop out. Maybe things had just changed. Jeremy walked closer to him, and michael glanced up at him without moving his head, giving off this sort of  _ don’t talk to me _ kind of vibe. Jeremy took a step back and he could hear the squip laughing. 

 

“ _ Thats pathetic, aren’t you supposed to be scaring him? _ ” the squip teased, and jeremy gave him an irritated look. “Well i don’t see you doing anything” he hissed, and the squip laughed again.  _ “All in good time jeremy. _ ” before he could respond to that, the bus had made its arrival. 

 

Jeremy instinctively got on the bus after michael. Michael sat down and put his bag next to him, yet jeremy stood awkwardly in front of his seat. Michael looked up at jeremy again, then gestured to the almost empty bus, to which jeremy gave a awkward laugh and shrugged. Sighing, michael moved his bag and let jeremy sit next to him, the squip sitting behind them. 

 

Michael didn’t make any more attempts to look at jeremy, as he just listened to his music and stared out the window.suddenly, jeremy felt a gush of cold wind and looked over. It was reyes, relaxing in the seat across from them. 

 

“Hey kid” reyes said casually. “Why is he ignoring me?” jeremy said annoyed. “Uhhh, cause he’s disillusioned to humanity? I mean he is a teenager” he joked, getting a laugh only from the squip, who jeremy then shushed. Jeremy began a long list of questions.

 

“Can he see me?”

“Yes”

 

“Can other people see me?”

 

“No”

 

“Can he hear us?”

 

“He can hear you, you’re talking to yourself”

 

“Wha” jeremy said, looking back over at michael. “No way! He’s wearing headphones!” he said as he turned back to face reyes, but he was gone. “You gotta get better at this” the squip teased, and jeremy shushed him once more.

 

Jeremy turned his attention back to michael, and began to study him. Michael ended up looking back at him, and taking off his headphones. “Anything i can help you with?” he said sarcastically. Frantic, jeremy looked for something he could say, when he noticed michaels backpack. It had the word “reinds” written on it. “What’s that mean?” jeremy asked, pointing to his back pack. Michaels face immediately went beet red as he pulled his bag to his chest. “Nothing, now leave me alone” michael said, pulling his headphones back over his head. They went through the rest of the ride in silence. 

 

*******************

 

When they arrived at the school, jeremy followed michael, but noticed the squip headed in the opposite direction. “Where do you think you’re going?” the question seemed to almost completely pass the squip by. “ _ I have my own thing to attend to, you focus on your own task at hand” _ he sneered. Before jeremy to push the subject more, the squip had fled and for the first time in what felt like forever, he was without it. He felt relief flood over him, then notice he had almost lost michael in the crown of students. Jeremy didn’t want to go after him that much, but he can’t say no to the commands he was given, so he went after him again. 

 

He followed michael all the way to his locker almost unnoticed. Jeremy studied michael to see what his next move would be, when suddenly he felt a large chill run through him. Some short kid had just walked right through him. Jeremy stood amazed, but not as shocked as michael, who looked at him like he was going to pass out. Suddenly the kid who had walked through jeremy waved a hand over michael’s face, causing him to look down at the other boy. Jeremy took note of the “boyf” written on the other kids bag. 

 

“Mickey! My man, whathhsss up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” the kid said, his lisp thick. Michael gave a short laugh and glanced back up at jeremy. He glared at him, causing the other kid to turn around. “Whatcha lookin at?” he asked. michael ‘s face contorted till jeremy could hardly make out what emotion he was trying to express. With a loud audible sigh, michael dropped his gaze from jeremy and returned it to the other kid. “Nothing richie, what’s new with you?” he said casually. 

 

“You will never guess what happened between me and jake this morning” the kid, richie said excitedly. “Why do you care so much about jake?” michael said as he gestured to his bag. “If you haven’t noticed, he doesn’t seem to like us. The only time he notices us is when he writes something on our bags” michael’s voice was bitter, but richie didn’t seem to care. “You don’t understand man! This was so different! He sat next to me on the bus and he wasn’t bullying me!” richie said and michael rolled his eyes, letting him continue. “He started to talk to me. HE TALKED TO ME FIRST! Isn’t that incredible! Anyway, he started talking to me about how he felt bad for me, and mentioned that he wanted to help me be cool. Something called a…….script? Scrub? Squip? Squip! It was called a squip!” 

 

Jeremy felt himself go nauseous. The squips really were spreading weren’t they? Jeremy felt like he was going to be sick. He locked eyes with michael’s again, who looked at him confused before turning back to richie. “Dude, i don’t care how much you like jake, he’s still just some jock bully who’s probably pulling a prank on you” michael said coldly, and richie’s face fell. “Come on man, you can’t seriously be believing him can you? What even is a squip?”he questioned. “Well….it’s this pill! Jake said it only costs…..600….dollars….oh my god he’s pranking me” richie said with a defeated look. 

 

The bell rang and michael closed his locker. “Look richie, you’re my best friend, i’m just trying to look out for you so...don’t do anything stupid, please?” michael said. Slowly, richie nodded and headed off to class, passing right through jeremy once again. Jeremy expected michael to walk straight to class, but instead he walked right up to jeremy. 

 

“I think you and me need to have a little talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow jake is the rich of this au? yes, yes he is


End file.
